I'll follow you into the dark
by jelloisawesome263622
Summary: What would happen if the Gang was filled with Vampires? Leaving Ponyboy the only human. And when the gang promises to keep him safe and out of the world of vampires at all cost. Easier said then done when dear pony has the best smelling blood I the world! Can they resist their temptation and keep pony safe? FLUFF!
1. Promise on the world

**New story here... so yeah.**

**uh oh yeah! this is a vampire story so don't flame. that is if you still wanna read... If you do read please know I won't make this retarded and stupid. **

**PLEASE NOTE ! yes I will make the gang ooc towards pony only because well he's the frail human character in this story. Not too ooc thought kinda in a fluff way ya know?**

**ok no more talking from me I own nothing all outsiders credit goes to s.e. Hinton**

* * *

_Darry p.o.v_

It started when I was 13, Soda and Steve were both at the time 10, Dallas was was 11 had just barely gotten into our gang. Johnny was 9, two bit was 12. My memories of that night are foggy and scribbled. I remember little things like how we had all gone to the Dingo to hang out. You know as friends. Walking towards our house ,then all of a sudden it changed.

A group of people in front of us, Dal yelling at them to move. Their eyes, cold, dull, lifeless. I think at the time that made me want to get away more, no human's eyes can be that dead. The next part is the most confusing.

Pain loads and loads of endless pain. Watching everyone crumpled up on the floor feeling the same. Twisting and moaning in pure agony. Then the world was black.

When we got home, our parents had a cow, freaking out in anyway possible way. Thinking we had been jumped. I guess I would too if my kid came home bloody, and bruised. I explained what I could, what I knew. At the time I barely knew what was going what had happened, one thing was for sure, I had the most annoying thirst. I guess everyone did to cause they all left to get water, or chocolate milk.

"Get me some too will you Soda,"I called, I thought about it for a moment "a big glass of water I'm really thirsty."

My parents shared a worried glance "Lower it Darry, Ponyboy is asleep,"My father told me softly. Soda came into the room holding a glass of water. I nodded thanks and gulped down my drink. I was still thirsty.

"Is pony asleep?" I looked at Johnny who had just came into the room, he had a glass of water in his hand. I wanted that water !

Mom nodded "yeah he went to sleep not to long ago..."

Johnny who was drinking thirstily at his water nodded not stopping. More nervous looks, "I want to go check on him ,"Soda said start towards their, panting slightly from thirst.

Dad caught his wrist "no! Don't go near your brother!" Soda looked taken back. We all did, why can't Soda see pony? What was wrong? Did something happen to Pony? They knew something, but they didn't want to say.

"Darryl,"My mom said putting a hand on his shoulder. He snapped out of it, whatever it was. Letting go of soda's hand and looking into my mothers eyes, they stayed like that for a while like they were having a conversation. Finally my mom nodded and left to Pony's room. What? Dad looked at us

"boys sit down," My fathers stern voice made us all sit in a heart beat. The exact words he said are all fuzzy and blurry, but I knew what he was Meant although he didn't say this exactly what I got all and all from his speech was , "Boys you are all blood thirsty vampires. Monsters of the dark."

The world around me was spinning as soon as I finally got that from his words. Vampires they aren't real are they? Well I guess cause I'm officially one now. I glanced around the everyone was just a pale as I felt. My dad had explained that when our parents were younger they were friends with a lot of vampire hunters. So that I guess explains how they knew what was going on.

My mom came back with six cups with a red liquid in them. I sucked in a breath my thought tightened as realization dawned on me as to what was in those cups. I stretched out my hand with out thinking. I wanted what was in those cup, no I needed it.

Smiling softly yet sadly my mom handed me a glass. I waisted no time to gulp down ever last drop of blood. Blood...

I dropped the cup instantly, realization hitting me hard. I had just drank blood! And I _enjoyed_ it. After that I don't really know what happened. I know I had scared my mom something awful. I can't remember what I did.

* * *

The next three months after that passed in a blur. We had managed not to kill anyone. Learned that most of the myths and stories about vampires are nothing but lies. We can go into sunlight and turn to dust or sparkle*. Though to much sunlight can make you get a nasty rash, no worries just use some sunscreen. Garlic dose not kill us, just smells awful. I have no problem showing up in pictures of mirrors. Trust me Soda's tried many times to sneak up on me in the bathroom. Holy water has no effect on me.

Somethings that are true, are we can connect threw out minds, it's kinda tuff if you ask me. Sometimes I can hear other humans thoughts. Only me for some reason, Soda says it because I'm so smart. For some reason I don't think that's quite right.

Today was no different, we were in the living room. Watching, of course an episode of Mickey Mouse. Two-bit was howling with laughter on the floor with Soda. Steve, Dally, and Johnny on the couch. I was sitting in my dads chair really interested in a book.

We all looked up as we heard soft foot steps enter the room. Standing in the door way was Ponyboy. He was too small to know about vampires, so we planed to tell when he got older. He leaned agents the door frame, his little hand holding a piece of paper. He had a determined look on his small face.

He wondered over to me setting in my lap. Showing me the picture with poorly drawn stick figures," that's me and you," he says pointing to two stick figures." And that's Soda,Johnny,Two-bit,Dally,and Steve were at the park playing football having fun!" His green eyes shined with excitement as he explained.

Next Ponyboy wrapped his arm around my neck. " I miss hanging out with ya Dar, and everyone too." My heart creaked as I remembered hanging out with Pony all the time, but after the change we drifted away. I realized I had completely ignored my youngest brother.

Wrapping my arm around him I hugged him close," I'm sorry Pone, I didn't mean too, none of us did," I whispered into his hair.

He nodded," just promise tomorrow we can all do some thing together."

I felt a sudden feeling of love and protection towards my brother realizing that he was just a baby. He was still able to laugh and run around enjoy life. He deserved it too. He wasn't a Vampire or had anything to with them, our kind. Hell he still thinks there not real!

I then realized that I didn't want him to know, he deserved to enjoy youth and be completely oblivious to our existence. It was dangerous to know getting mixed in with it. I could never forgive my self if he got dragged into this. " I promise on the world," I said.

I guess everyone felt the same because that night everyone agreed to keep Pony out of this curse, and protect him from any possible kind of danger in the way. We promised on the world.

* * *

*** I know twilight didn't exist then but I added that just for kicks c:**

**Ok done, tell me what you think continue or quit? Please know your ideas and feelings are always welcomed.(:**


	2. Another day

**Uh ...new chapter time (:**

**I don't own anything...**

* * *

_Darry p.o.v._

Years went on, we grew, as did Pony. We kept our promise really well. I can tell you, that was easier said then done. Pony's blood smelled so...so ...good! It was so complicated to not grab him and sink my fangs in his little neck. Also did my younger brother have to be so damn clumsy? Constantly falling and getting hurt, by hurt I mean getting cut.

I can't even count the times he almost got bitten, and not just by the gang. No never us, I mean other Vampires in Tulsa. Yeah this town ain't that small after all. I swear it seems that the only option sometimes is to lock that kid in his room and throw away the key! Right now the whole gang is in the living room, I'm reading the paper. Soda, and Steve are playing cards. Dally and Johnny are smoking outside. Two-bit's watching Mickey, and Pony is at track.

I glanced at the clock it read 5:32, lets see track gets out at 5 o'clock. How long could it take for him to get home? For some reason my mind jumped to all the worst conclusions. What if the Soc got him. or a car went out of control and hit him on the side walk. no, worse another Vampire bit my baby brother! Damn it I should have sent someone to pick him up!

"Darry, quit worrying he'll be fine,"Soda said, not looking up from his cards.

"I know but-,"I cut off when I heard Dal's thoughts.

_The kid's here, he's just going to have a smoke out here. Calm down Superman. _

I sigh in relief, Pony was home safe and sound. _Thump_ "Ow"

"That's why you should watch it kid."

"I got a cut." Almost instantly after that his blood filled the air. Soda stood up and ran to get a band-aid, Dally came in holding Pony's elbow. I stood up and walked over to them. I inspected the cut, it wasn't to bad. Just a scrape it should heal in a day or two. Soda came back in holding a band-aid. He took pony's arm from dally's grasp. He leaned his head closer. I wondered what he was doing. Then a thought hit me.

_Don't you dare lick that cut sodapop!_

I was wrong, he softly placed hid lips upon the cut and pulled back. "A get better kiss,"he said cheerfully. Then he put the band-aid on.

Pony rubbed his arm, "thanks Soda."

"No problem honey, why don't you go start on your homework." Pony nodded and left. soda then sent me a nasty glare, "How dare you accuse me of such a thing!"

_well maybe you shouldn't act so suspicious._ I had cut my thought from everyone else so no one could hear. Pony came back and sat next to Two-bit. He had a pen and a notebook, and some papers. I guess homework. Weird he normally does his homework at the table. I didn't question, just left it at that he did his work. For a moment I wondered if I should break his thoughts, but decided agents it, due to need for privacy. So I left my kid brother to his homework.

* * *

_Soda p.o.v_

I sat in the kitchen, playing cards, with Steve. I was still mighty mad at Darry. I mean honestly does he think I'm that stupid? That I would put my baby brother in danger like that? Well I'm not! I think Steve could tell I was mad, well cause Steve is my best friend he know me very well. ( That and I was sorta kinda slamming my card down when I dealt, and sending angry glares to my eldest brother). "What's wrong Soda?"

I thought-told him what happened, and when he responded I was infuriouse! He said:

_Well don't seem so suspicious Soda._

_What! You don't even like Pony so shut up! _He rolled his eyes and snorted. I narrowed my eyes, then I saw it! The ace in his sleeve! I jumped up "Cheater!"I jumped on him and we rolled around fighting. Finally we ended up with Steve under me while I sat on him.

"Soda get off! Lose a pound of two while your at it!" I stuck my tongue out. I could hear a soft laugh. I looked up, I saw Pony and the others laughing at something in Mickey mouse. well save for Darry who was reading the paper, while glancing at pony now and the . I grinned and leaped off of Steve, scooping up Pony, easy. I sat him in my lap, wrapping my arms around him. He looked at me, blinked, once, twice, then out came that beautiful smile of his.

I smiled and kissed his forehead. He kept his smile with the accompany of a faint blush. This caused me to laugh. Rolling his eyes he mumbled " your so childish."

" Coming from the child himself huh?" Pony laughed, out of the corner of my eye I could see everyone looking at us, with amused grins. Pony lay his head on my chest, I smiled lovingly at my kid brother. " Tired?"

"Kinda, I was up late last night." Darry shot him a glance, so he quickly added "studying ." Darry backed off with a nod of approval.

I nodded as well, I ran my fingers threw my brothers hair, watching Mickey. It wasn't long before pony was out like a light. His soft snores reached me advanced hearing. I looked at him, it was moments like this that reminde me why we made that promise.

Pony was ...pure. He wasn't like most greasers when they all lost that childlike innocents. He still had his. Believed any fight could be easily fixed with some cake and long chat.

"He really is a good kid," Darry said. I nodded. He was perfect, any parents dream kid. Sweet, smart, kind, and a real looker. When I have kids I hope they can be like pony, well with there own twist in it.

Darry got up from his chair and walked over to us. He picked up Pony easy. Well I guess his name ain't mussles for nothing huh? I watch as he started towards out room. I could see through the door however.

Darry layed Pony on the bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. Kissing his forhead, I heard a him say ( vampires can hear really good) " good night baby." I smiled no one other than Pony get Darry to be so affectionet.

Eveyone else was watching as well. Small smiles on there faces. In truth we all adored Pony, I mean how could you not? Even Steve who pretends to not like Pony, I know better. Steve's been my buddy sence I was like 5. So I know.

Darry came back sitting in his chair. Well without anything to do I felt this the good time to bring up earlier. "Darry?"

"Hmm?"

"Pleas explain why you would assume I would lick Pony's cut?" I was still upset about that. I mean that would lead to Pony's suspicion, and if I know my brother he'll keep picking at it till he figures it out.

Darry sigh," well you looked suspicious ."

" Did not!"

"Did too."

"DID NOT!"

" Soda not so loud you'll wake the kid," Two-bit said. I shut my mouth and looked at the door way, Darry left the door open. It's didn't look like he had awoken at all so I was good.

" Yeah don't wake up my kid brother. You did look suspicious by the way." I glares at Darry.

"Shut up Darrel." He smirked and went back to the paper. I shook my head, looking at the door and smiled knowing my baby would be safe for another day.

* * *

** THAT WAS SO CUTE ~...ok Done :) that took longer then I thought. Although its super short. Anyway I hope you liked it! **

**Oh yeah I wanna do a blood sucking part next chapter. Who should it be out of the gang. Soda, Steve, Dally, Two-bit, Darry, or Johnny? **

**also if you have any ideas for this story tell me ! Review!**


	3. A class

**I swear I love you guys :D your reviews are the best :3 thanks you so much! The winner of the bite part is...**

**Johnny! **

**Huh I thought it would have been Dally or Soda. Well Soda was really close, actually they were tied, so I had a friend of mine ( who read the outsiders too) break the tie. Well it was Johnny. Due to this the chapter will be in Johnny P.O.V **

* * *

_Johnny P.O.V_

I sat on the couch at the Curtis house. Pony had just gone to bed, Dal went to bucks. The others were doing the normal. Darry reading the paper, Steve and Soda were playing cards. Two-bit drinking beer. Perfectly normal night right?

Almost.

You see I was , thirsty. Really thirst. I hadn't fed in a few days, so it was getting to me. The others say I'm not suppose to wait to long, if you do then you have blood lust and that's not fun at all.

I thought back to when Pony got that cut out side. Oh, that smell! I swear I almost licked the blood like a puppy eating food of the floor. Desperate for the good stuff. Then again, if I did the gang would never forgive me. I would never forgive myself.

No, Ponyboy meant to much to all of us for anyone to do that and be forgiven. Not only did he have a bright future, but he was the one thing we would do anything to be.

Human.

A frail innocent blind human. Frail as in weak to comparison to any vampire alive, even me. Blind to the existence of the monsters around him. Yes, monsters. I hate being a vampire, it was so inhumane. I hated not being able to be in the sun for too long. The pain blood lust would have if you waited to long in between feedings.

Although I would have to say drinking blood was the worse. It was so cruel to take another person life supply. The thing was you were suppose feel no emotion to humans. Never get attached to one. Because humans die easily, we didn't. If you did get attached you better be willing to go threw hell and back for them.

I guess we would do that for Pony, yeah sounds about right if you ask me.

A sharp sting of hunger hit my stomach. I cringed, I knew well enough by now. Go feed now or possibly attack Pone in the morning. I would never let the ladder happen so I stood up.

Two-bit looked up at me " where ya going Johnnycakes?"

" Out, to feed," I said my cheeks heating up at my bluntness.

" You need anyone to go with you?" Darry asked. Darry always liked that we go in groups or pairs in case something bad happens.

I shook my head, " I'm not going to go too far I'll be fine."

He Nodded going back to the paper " well you know were we are if you need anything." In Darry code thats: come here ASAP if ANYTHING bad happens.

I nodded, then it wasn't so long before I was walking down the street looking for a prey. I looked around the street looking for someone. It was like a ghost towns. Well I guess that's normal it is 1 am.

Vampires don't need a lot of sleep like humans. Actually I've gone two days without sleep once. I sigh looks like I be walking around for a while. That's what I did for at least an hour. Walk up and down the streets of our neighborhood looking for anyone.

I debated going to get someone from bucks, but then I heard footsteps. I tensed up a bit my jumpy side coming out. Finally I saw a lady at the end of the street. She staggered a bit, clearly drunk. I could smell the booze from her.

I walked closed towards her. My heart began to speed up. My throat burned with thirst, for a minuet I had to remind myself not to kill her. That would cause trouble. She finally seemed to take notice of me. "Hey kid, what are ya doing? Ain't your folks gunna be worried?"

I almost rolled my eyes at her, but I was way to distracted by the sound of her heart beat. _Ba-dumb ba-dumb ba-damb. _It was almost like a soothing lullaby to me. It brought some kind of sick comfort Know I would be able to drink soon.

"Kid?" I could barely hear her voice over the rushing sound of blood flowing through her veins. Finally I was standing in front of her. I pulled her close. I could feel her fear coming off her in waves. I instantly went to her neck.

"Sorry," I mumbled. The. I sank my fangs in.

I drank fast and quick. The blood flowed easily down my throat In to my stomach. Satisfying my thirst. The street was quite aside from my drinking this lady's blood. When I was done I pulled back. Her eyes wide and fearful. I kept my grip and rested our forheads together I looked into her eyes.

I could tell what was to freaked out to talk. I mumbled something under my breatear eraseing her memory. Her eyes slowly slid closed and I layed her agents the curb. I sigh shoving my hands in my pockets walking back.

Walking back I stopped by the lot. I was attracted by a small flame in the distance. I briefly wondered if I should go look or go back. Then I saw her. She had super long firerey red hair. It was to her knees it waved in the wind. She was in front of a fire. Throwing some small things at it.

From what I know she was an A class.

Vampire have different classes. A B and C. A class are the ones that controll all things vampire. Basically the queens and kings. It was rare to see one, they normally are all located in Massachusets. So imagine my surprise to see one here in Tulsa.

Then there was B class. There were very few outside Massachusetts. They were like Puppy's trying to please their master when it came to A class. Then C class which was the population. All over the place. Also the gang and I were C class.

Then it was like I entered a new world. Colors swirled together. It made me feel drunk or high. I do know I didn't like it. Then the colors started to clear I swear I had a heart attack when I saw.

Ponyboy.

sleeping in his room nice and peacefully sleeping. Question filled my mind , who was this lady? Why was she watching Pony in his sleep? Most importantly, what did she want with Pony?

Then I realize, this girl is A class. And A class can change humans to vampires. So did that mean she wants to... No! I came crashing back from dream land real fast when I realized she could be out to change Pony.

No way! Nuhuh not a chance anyone in he gang would be ok with the idea of this. Hell we've tried to avoid this very thing for years!

We'd be damned if pony got changed.

* * *

**ohhh drama~ * giggles* well this chapter annoyed me only because I deleted it so I had to re type the whole thing!**

**Review Throw in an idea too (:**


	4. A connection

**So I didn't get that many reviews last chapter... Please don't give up on me now! I love your reviews they are my inspiration!**

**don't own a thing !**

* * *

_Pony P.O.V_

I opened my eyes the bright sunlight shinning threw the blinds. Birds chirping, I hear the sound of Darry cooking in the kitchen. Pots and pans clinking together the smell of eggs cooking. I sit up stretching with a bit of a yawn. And arm wraps around my waist pulling me back.

"Good Morning Pony," Soda smiles. I nearly have a heart attack, I didn't even know he was in the room!

"M-morning Soda," I mumbled a bit shocked. His smiles widens, as Darry open the door. Leaning agents the door arm folded over his chest.

" Bonjour big brother !" Soda laughs. I wave shyly saying a soft good morning. Darry enters the room walking in long strides to my side of the bed. He looked down at me with a serious face. I swallowed, oh no what did I do?

I completely caught of guard when his face turned into a full out grin as he scooped my out of bed. I let out a shocked gasp. Which turned to a burst of laughter as Soda leaned in tickling the life outta me. I squirmed and wiggled with laughs. It was it long before I was on the bed being tickled by BOTH brothers. I screamed with laughs and smiled with happiness .

Next I know Darry is carrying me out of the room down the hall dumping me in a chair. It doesn't take long for me to realize the whole gang is in the kitchen all looking at us with grins. "Good morning guys,"I smile. They return the gesture. Two-bit rubbing my hair, Johnny smiling at me, Dally and Steve nodding. Darry puts a plate of food in front of me.

I start to eat everyone is quite, all looking at each other. Its moments like this that I swear on everything that they read minds. Soda drops his glass of chocolate milk spilling all over. I open my mouth to say something, but Two-bit cuts me off "Hey Pony when your done why don't you go get some chocolate cake mix, were running low,and I would hate to go the day with out some." He held out some money.

I roll my eyes at him and look at Soda "are you OK Sodapop?"

Soda nods "Yeah Pony, just wasn't paying attention, now be careful going to get cake mix." Oh so I really am going to the store...

I look at the others and sigh, "at least let me finish my food." I mumble before shoving a fork full of eggs in my mouth.

* * *

I walked out of the store a box of cake mix in my hand, a piece off gum in my mouth. Two-bit gave me a little bit more then needed so I took advantage of this. I don't really think he'll mind. No one in the gang ever minds. Most of the the time its a grin along with a head rub and a" you sneaky punk," if it were Steve or Dallas. I've never been able to figure out why however.

It was like it all changed over night. I guess it was cause I was the youngest, that all I was ever able to come up with. No that wasn't it, there was a time when I was treated like everyone else, only Johnny got treated like he was five. It all seemed like everyone suddenly snapped and I became the new five year old to look over. I'll admit it was kinda annoying at first, but I go with it if it means I get to use Two-bit's money for gum.

I tried to think of all the reason why they would suddenly they felt like I was a jem which they would give there lives to protect. Yes, I know just as well as the next guy, I had the whole gang wrapped around my fingers. Even Steve. I just played it like I didn't, I would feel bad if I abused that kind of power. I guess you could call it that.

Although I will admit I have used it to my advantage once or twice.

I walked in the direction of myself humming softly. Then I heard it.

"That's a nice tune you got there." I stopped turning to look in the ally, there she was. Her long red hair, gray eyes. They bore deep into mine, I felt myself becoming trapped. they were just so...so... hypnotizing . I couldn't look away, I felt like she could see inside me. From the blood flowing in my veins to my last memory.

She wasn't like me. I felt the same aura I felt around the gang. We were different, I had always know this. That with gang and I there would always be that one sting that separated us. A secret barrier, what it was that made us different I had no clue. A part of me wants to know so bad, another part, the larger part said I didn't and the only reason I was treated different was my age.

But this girl, her aura and mine were oddly in sync. I don't know how to explain it, they were different that's for sure. Just we fit, our auras fit into one and other. "Thanks,"I mumbled taking note she was next to me in a heart beat. It didn't faze me it seemed natural to be honest.

Her fingers traced over my face "What's a cutie like you walking all alone? You know that's dangerous."

"My brothers sent me to the store real quick,"I said showing the bag.

She mad a small tsk, "They should know better, "She mumbled.

"They didn't know, I mean they ... my house isn't that far," I said instantly.

"Oh," she said softly. Then she looked up for a minuet then let out an annoyed sigh "I have to go, it was nice to meet you, I'm Blaze by the way.'

I smiled "Ponyboy."

"Huh? That's new, I like it," She smiled. before walking off.

* * *

_Dallas p.o.v_

As soon as Ponyboy left the door slamming, I jerked my head toward Johnny, "Explain this A class." Johnny nodded. Then Johnny went on about what he saw. My mind was in a bit of a mix. I got a few things from it though. A class in town. An A class after Pony. Pony's not here he's all alone in the streets with an A class in town.

A class in town...

Panic filled me instantly, Pony was all alone, with an A a class after him! Oh glory! what if he was hurt! I looked at the others they seemed to have the same shocking realization. All of them we're stiff and tensed up."

All the whirling thoughts, and fear crept inside me. I kept my brave front though. I don't show fear or panic. Shoving my hands in my pockets "I'm going to go find him," I said coolly. They just nodded still in a frightened shocked state. With that I walked out the door.

Walking out the street my eyes glanced every where for Pony. I would smell the air every few moment to see if Pony's blood was in the area. I didn't find any so that was good. I swear I'll kill the guy who bites Pony. We had done everything to make sure he would never be bitten. Hell Two-bit once said we should just lock that kid in a room and throw the key away.

I wouldn't let that happen. Even if we swear by everything to stand by Pony he still needs to be able to handle things on his own. Well I mean human things. I know it kills them, no all of us to see pony in distress he has to know the true colors of the world. Just enough to handle things in case we aren't there. Not enough to make him bitter.

Even if we didn't know about vampires, I think we would still do that. The rest of us had no choice but to become somewhat bitter. Not Pony. He had his brothers to shield him from growing up to fast. The rest of us to hide the cruel reality of somethings. Not that it's a bother, he's a good kid a heart. He don't get into much trouble. I don't thinks he's ever broken the law, or any rule. He just doesn't use his head and then trouble attacks.

That's O.K. that's why we're there.

I finally saw Ponyboy. He was staring off into space, like always. I felt an aura that sent shivers down my spine. I knew instantly it was an A class. That made me rush to Pony. "Hey kid," I said breaking his daze.

He blinked looking at me, "Oh hi Dally." Then it hit me, the smell. He smelt like an A class. Not like he had been turned. No there was no blood or cut, thank god. No like someone had sprayed him with with A class sent. Realization struck me. The A class must have found him. I must have scared them off. It really easy for A class to tell if a person is linked to any other Vampire. The A class who was with Ponyboy must have felt my aura coming.

I almost want to kill him for letting an A class get so close. Then again he doesn't even know what an A class is. Plus the others would kill me. I shake my head 'Let's get you home the others are worried." There's no way I missed the frown on his face. My heart throbs, even if I want Pony to have a taste of the real world, I still hate to see him upset. "What's wrong?"

He shakes his head, "Nothing I just don't like being babied." I couldn't disagree, we did tent to be a bit over protective of Pony.

"They only want to keep you safe."

He nodded "I know, but how much trouble can I really get into?"

I looked at him wanting to tell him how he could have just been killed. "Their are thing out there. Things we just couldn't stand if you got pulled into."

"We?" I almost smack him for being smart. I don't, instead I say the one thing that I will never lie about.

"I'll always protect you. I'll kill anyone who tries to harm you." His face goes beat red. Mine almost does. I guess that something that you wouldn't expect Dallas Winston to say in public. Or anywhere. "Let's go home ."

* * *

**Aww Dally is so fluffy! I luff him! Please tell me if he's too fluffy.**

**Oh yeah I was thinking of doing an almost bite scene , of a flash back of an almost bit scene, who should it be? and which one flashback or present?**

**Review**


End file.
